


Whizzvin King!Marvin Smut

by Allo_Humann



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bottom Whizzer Brown, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Royalty, Smut, Top Marvin (Falsettos)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:52:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allo_Humann/pseuds/Allo_Humann
Summary: Marvin, a stressed out king needs help from his advisor to unwind ;))





	Whizzvin King!Marvin Smut

**Author's Note:**

> I try my best at smut, but no promises it's any good

Marvin sat on his throne, his chin resting on his hands as the day droned on and he was left with nothing to do. He finished everything that needed done for the day and he was exhausted, but he couldn't go out due to security risks.

He groaned and closed his eyes, hoping that he could nap.

The door opened and closed and he looked at who had entered his room.

"Hello, your majesty. Lovely afternoon isn't it?" Whizzer bowed and returned to his original standing position.

Marvin smiled at his advisor, "Yes, it is quite lovely." He said in a fake tone.

Marvin stood from the throne and walked over towards Whizzer putting a hand on his shoulder, "Whizzer, we should probably get working on that project that we had started?"

Whizzer caught along to the fake story and agreed, "oh yes, we can't have that going unfinished, can we?"

Marvin ushered themselves to his bedroom and closed the door locking it.

Whizzer smiled and immediately set to work to latch onto Marvin, kissing his mouth enthusiastically.

Marvin sighed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Whizzer's neck.

Whizzer set to mark Marvin's chest as he removed the king's shirt.

Marvin gave breathy moans and hummed everytime Whizzer bit and sucked.

Marvin grabbed Whizzer shoulders and led him to the bed pushing him down onto it. He ripped off his shirt the rest of the way and began to remove Whizzer's clothes. 

He removed his shirt and went to the belt grazing his hand over Whizzer's crotch causing him to moan and buck up to gain more friction. 

Marvin chuckled and ripped off the belt, throwing it aside.

"God, Whiz I really needed this. Thank you" Marvin said, removing his own belt and working his pants down, off his legs. 

Whizzer hummed, "you can pay me back with this, if you promise to fuck me better than anyone in the kingdom.

Marvin removed his pants, being left in his boxers and removed Whizzer's pants, "I promise, baby."

Whizzer smiled, wrapping his arms around Marvin's neck and pulling him into a loving kiss.

Marvin pulled of his lovers boxers, his dick hard and leaking precum.

Marvin removed his own and went to grab some lubricant and a condom.

Marvin returned and slicked up 3 of his fingers, inserting one into an impatient Whizzer.

He worked it in and out of him until Whizzer begged him for more.

He added a second finger and began to scissor causing Whizzer to moan and shift his hips in the right way to hit his prostate.

Marvin chuckled and added a third, working his lover open.

Marvin, content, removed his fingers and put a condom on. He slicked up his member and lined himself up at Whizzer's entrance.

Whizzer nodded and put his arms on his lover's shoulders.

Marvin entered slowly, letting Whizzer adjust to the size. As soon as he was in to the hilt he paused and let Whizzer catch his breath.

Whizzer was grunting and whining, his face was scrunched , his eyes were closed, and his fingers dug into Marvin's shoulder blades.

"Sh sh, baby. I'm here. I have you. Let me see your eyes, baby." Marvin comforted his lover.

Whizzer opened his eyes and looked into Marvin's gorgeous blue ones.

Whizzer loosened his grip on Marvin's shoulders and nodded his head, letting Marvin move.

Marvin pulled out so just the head was in and snapped his hips quickly forward. Whizzer moaned out and clawed his hands down Marvin's back.

Marvin kept a slow but strong pace, pounding into Whizzer. Whizzer was moaning and grunting everytime Marvin thrusted in.

Whizzer moaned and met his hips back to Marvin's. Marvin felt himself going soon so he picked up his pace so he was pounding into his lover, skin slapping skin and Whizzer moaning like a porn star.

Marvin thrusted in and hit Whizzer's prostate causing Whizzer to lean into Marvin's shoulder to quiet his screams of pleasure. 

Marvin thrusted in a few more times before Whizzer came with a shudder, letting a low moan out as he climaxed.

Marvin took a few more thrusts before cumming and let out a soft groan. He rode Whizzer and himself through their highs.

He pulled out and discarded of the condom. He cleaned himself and Whizzer up.

He went back over to Whizzer and cuddled with him. Whizzer's body still shook so he held the boy close to his chest, and kissed the top of his head, humming a sooting tune for his lover.

Whizzer yawned and Marvin smiled, playing with his lover's hair, "go to sleep, baby. I'll be here when you wake up."

Marvin fell asleep a few moments after, holding Whizzer close.


End file.
